


shake, bend and break

by gustin_puckerman



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Talks of drinks and drugs, but otherwise its just damian being really......really......GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustin_puckerman/pseuds/gustin_puckerman
Summary: Can you blame Damian for suddenly kissing such a beautiful person?





	shake, bend and break

**Author's Note:**

> aka where damian's stupidly in love with jon, got jealous, and thinks jon won't notice ://

Jon is blue and pink under the horrendous lighting, shoulders loose, lips curled into a grin. Any other attendees in the equally horrendous party would've mistaken him easily for appearing just as intoxicated as them. Damian knows better.

Still, Jon is beautiful.

.

Damian doesn't get drunk.

He's learned to combat any drug abuse — mainly sleeping pills — upon him since he was eleven years old when Mother uses a particularly nasty trick with snake venoms. It's not, in any way, a confirmation that he's solved the strategic methods into magically being cured and unaffected of any drugs that may be induced into his blood circulation. But he does, at some extend, has some resistance to it. That's more than enough. Surely things will improve from there.

In any case, little can push Damian into a state of intoxication.

He detests drugs. Weed is only mediocrely functional if he's in intense pain, and Grayson — or, as painful as it is for Damian to admit,  _Todd_  — talks him into it. (But he's only done it three times; all three he's sobered up within the hour.) Alcoholic tastes cheap in his mouth, unless it's wine. Those are grapes. Damian doesn't necessarily downs bottles of them; but in the case of Wayne's events, it helps him talk to socialites without sneering after twenty minutes.

Jon doesn't get — well,  _anything_  at all.

The one time he's ever fully been 'high' has been the time the damned Mxyzpltk uses power to completely turn Superboy into some babbling idiot.

Thankfully, Superman is quick to take action. Damian is useless against magic. Of course, he has  _some_  ability to conduct them. (Grandfather was a man who craves any power imaginable - being his kin once upon a time ago grants Damian access to wield forces even if it means risking his youngbody. Needless to say, wasn't the fondest of memories.) And Damian isn't entirely without resources. But in cases where Superboy's injured, it's always been particularly difficult for Damian to give his all into battle when the first thing in his mind was to get Jon to safety.

Damian's been told he's difficult socially, but his heart - it's made of gold.

Of course, that makes no sense literally. Poetically, though... Damian refuses to indulge. He knows a large part of him is stubborn to care, but once he does, it goes so very deeply. That's not always easy to live with.

In any case, Jon was incoherent and screeching in his speeches for the next twelve hours. It was the most irritating twelve hours of Damian's life - but hour after hour, he stays by Jon's side, unrelenting. Strong. Grayson once called his behaviour one like a sword. Damian liked the implication. He is sharp and poses heavy threat. He wished a reporter would've written that instead, than writing about how he's refused to step in onto father's high position as the rightful heir to the Wayne Enterprises, and how scandalous that must be.

"Pretty boy," Jon grinned at him through his half consciousness. Damian narrowed his eyes. On the bed, where the machine taped against his skin, Jon's cheeks were pink, but his eyes were gentle and blue. Damian can tell immediately he's sincere. "You're so pretty."

"You're embarrassing, Corncob." But Damian leaned forward. Jon laughed - but it's quiet. Just puffs of air.

"No, m'right."

Damian bites his tongue - he doesn't know how to precisely word it out that Jon's the one out of the two of them who is most certainly pretty. Maybe it's the foreign gene, but Jon's stature is admiring; his expression flattering. And that hasn't even included his people's skill. He's kind, and he openly cares. Stubborn, too. Makes growing up together all exciting, he's said once. Damian thinks that's the first time his chest really speeds up.

"Shut your eyes. I'll be here when you wake."

"You talk funny," Jon slurred, but conceded. His eyes shut, the blue gone.

.

Jon is talking to a girl. Her cheekbones high, her hair blonde. She is everything Damian is not. Jon leans closer to listen to her talk - the music is loud, but Damian knows that there is no other reason for Jon to lean in despite the volume. It's an excuse. He's smitten. It's a club. And Jon had wanted to forget a particularly bad day. That was the only reason Damian had agreed to accompany.

Still, Jon is beautiful.

.

The first time Jon gets himself a girlfriend, he was fourteen years old. The first thing Damian asked was whether that was legal.

Damian's got a bit of a scolding (which came with a pair of heavily blushed cheeks, so the effects of the offended words were completely lost) due to it, but in the end, Damian had understood. Jon was going through puberty. He used to want to marry noodles. Perhaps now he had understood why people marry at all aside from the naive idea that is love. Of course, that is to procreate. Damian asked later if Superdad have given Jon 'the talk', just to get a kick out of seeing the heavily blushed cheeks, when Jon merely spat if  _Batman_  had.

Damian remembers frowning. "Father is well aware I have no interest in... sexual endeavours nor petty relationship."

"Hey!" Jon had yelped, passionate as ever. Damian can note now how his shoulders  _have_  widened since the last time they've met. He quite didn't like the odd of Jon surpassing him in height after years of him finally gaining a few inches. "Relationships aren't petty..."

Damian thinks back on Father and Selina, and hums. "Apologies. I, of course, meant relationships are petty to me. My life is busy as it is keeping up with training myself to finally take my place as Batman."

"You know, one day, you're gonna find yourself remembering this exact conversation when you're head over heels for someone." Jon pouted, childish. Damian has turned away by now. He has some bars to lift. "I'm just saying, D. Being Batman doesn't mean you don't... deserve someone for you to come home to. Maybe come home with?"

"I have you, don't I?" Damian said on instinct.

By the time he realised it, he can see Jon's giving him a sad look.

_Oh. That's right._

Jon will marry somebody someday. And all Damian will be left with is a large mansion and a humongous cave underneath it. Is that what Jon meant?

"Yeah," Jon said suddenly, voice clear. "Always, D."

.

He doesn't remember how he manages to find his way out, his arms already slipping into his jacket. The night is cold. Of course, years of vigilante has led him to nearly be immuned to it. But it is still cold. Yet, Damian keeps walking. He's sure Jon will be fine now. After all, he's got a blonde entertaining him. Damian will just have to check hours later if he isn't somehow kidnapped or the like. Of course.

And then, suddenly—

" _DAMIAN!_ "

Damian turns, unsurprised by Jon's somewhat superhuman speed, as he catches up. The dummy hadn't even gotten his jacket with him. Idiot.

Still, Jon's beautiful.

.

"Why'd you walk away?"

"Damian, hey, why aren't you talking—"

" _A blonde?_  You mean, Sam? I—"

"Damian, this isn't like you, I thought tonight's supposed to be you and me—"

"D, come on, don't be stupid—"

"Damian, please.You're  _crying_."

"No, I'm not leaving you alone. Not until you tell me what happened—"

.

Can you blame Damian for suddenly kissing such a beautiful person?

**Author's Note:**

> its a writing exercise after 48 hours of stress; be kind folks!


End file.
